The present invention relates to a fuel injector from which a fuel heated therein is injected into a combustion engine.
A conventional fuel injector as disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 49-45249 and Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 49-45250 has an electro-magnetic coil to generate fluctuating magnetic flux density at a forward end of the fuel injector so that the forward end is heated by eddy current and iron loss caused by the fluctuating magnetic flux density to heat the fuel. Since the injected fuel is heated, a vaporization of the fuel is accelerated for making an engine start in a cold condition easy, improving a combustion efficiency and decreasing atmospheric contamination by exhaust fumes.